


Beached

by Kax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Inflation, M/M, chugging, liquid inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kax/pseuds/Kax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he stops, then Bruce stops, and Tony doesn't want him to stop. Inflation fic centered around belly-button worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beached

Bruce didn't like Tony full, he liked Tony _swollen_. He loved to watch that man--that handsome, hedonistic man bloat until he was uncomfortable, and then some. There was sadism to it. Oh, they both knew that, but that was no reason not to enjoy it and Tony did enjoy it.

He was on his fourth bottle, preferring the 591mL ones because he could get a better variety of flavours going on before he got too full. His straw was something a kid would only dream of having, long and twisty and more than eccentric for his tastes but his bottles needed to stay lined up neatly on the table without spilling while he stayed splayed out on the couch. Realistically he could just hold the bottle, but then he wouldn't be able to keep one hand threaded into Bruce's hair and still be able to smooth the other palm over his expanding gut in attempts to soothe himself. 

Stopping on bottle number four wouldn't be a first, but they had conditions. If he stopped, Bruce stopped. 

Tony didn't want Bruce to stop. 

The other scientist was kneeling on the floor between his legs, hands both holding the sides of Tony's stomach as he slipped his tongue around the rim of his belly button. Tony had just enough meat on him, just enough of a swayback in his spine to justify the use of the word gut to describe his belly, and Bruce was indulging. He'd had Tony pad himself with a pair of sizable brownies before they'd sat down to this, and he knew the other man was getting uncomfortably full at this point. Nose bumping against the swell of him, Bruce could hear the soda gurgling in him right before Tony belched around his straw and the sink of warmth built up in Bruce's own gut just swelled with him. 

Tony drank as slowly as Bruce worked his tongue, teasing at a pace he knew was agonizing for him which made it that much better. He could feel the urge to squirm in the others hips as he slid his tongue slowly over the ridge of his belly button, back and forth so the soft skin slipped away from him each time and Tony breathed hard out his nose, a soft hiccup breaking in his throat as his cock twitched and he swallowed another mouthful. 

It was a different kind of foreplay than what Tony had been used to for most of his life but Bruce was different, and he liked being kept on his toes. There was something arousing about all of this, about filling himself until he felt like bursting and then some. In what Tony was sure was a purposefully cruel gesture, Bruce had only stripped him of his pants which left him in briefs that felt too tight and a t-shirt that was following suit, riding up just above where Bruce was laving at him like he was something to be worshiped. It felt a lot better than it should but he needed that to distract from the pressure. He could feel every single sip slip down into his stomach, adding to the weight, and to the bloat he was sporting. Another sip and he felt the carbonation trying to bubble back up his throat even as he swallowed again, doing his best to keep it down. The airy sound that gave way on his next sip meant he'd finished another bottle, just a few drips left that he couldn't quite reach. One more good, hard suck to play up just how much he wanted some more as the air churned at the bottom of the bottle and then he let the straw fall from his lips, his breathing labored from the effort and the strain.

"Switch me," Tony muttered, hand coming up in a fist to stifle another belch that almost seemed to bubble in the back of his throat. He'd guzzled the first bottle down, had taken his time with the second, and while he'd gone steady through the third and the fourth he sounded reluctant to move on to the fifth. There was an uncomfortable pressure in his stomach, one that had him tilting his hips forward to stick his gut out further as if that would help anything. It was always a struggle once he broke past two liters. 

Bruce paused in his attentions and straightened himself up, though Tony tipped his head back against the couch and took a deep breath before letting out another rumbling burp. Then he groaned, palm shifting against the top swell of his stomach gently, like it was tender to the touch. Just the sight of that had Bruce wishing he'd taken his own pants off but he wouldn't. He couldn't do that. He'd take as much pleasure as he could just watching Tony like this and doing this to him but he couldn't let himself lose it too much. The memories of this would help him slowly jerk himself off later when there would be no distraction or interruption. For now, he shifted over and grabbed the fifth bottle off the table. Orange soda this time to follow up the cream soda he'd just finished. The hiss of the bottle opening seemed to make Tony's breath hitch, hiccuping again but he wasn't done yet. He could keep going, and he would. 

Bruce switched the end of the straw into the new bottle before settling back down between Tony's legs, but he took a moment to admire Tony for a moment before getting into anything again. Pushing the hem of his shirt up until it sat in the curve beneath the reactor, and he breathed out slowly in appreciation. 

"You're overdoing it," Bruce murmured, though there was no concern at all in his tone. Instead there was something darker there, all desire and sadistic need. If Tony truly needed to stop, he would. If he pushed himself until he puked? Well, he'd make sure that wouldn't happen again next time. Better that he paid attention to his limits though even if this was all about pushing them. 

"For you? Anything," Tony teased, and forced himself to sit upright again, moaning softly as the pressure persisted. His stomach was protruding in a harsh curve which Bruce decided to smooth his palms up over, ignoring how Tony's hand was still in the way to press right into that spot which caused Tony to groan and then belch, again, and again—erupting with the sort of bubbling burps that indicated he was already far too full up. It felt good to let it all out, to be _able_ to let it out and he was shameless about it, coughing as the fizz went up into his nose. 

"Better?" Easing up, Bruce leaned in for a kiss before Tony could answer, and the other man reciprocated with appreciation right up until Bruce pressed into his side and he had to break quickly to avoid hiccuping into his mouth, whole body shaking with another more violent hiccup before he burped one last time and then sagged back. 

It was sexy, knowing that Tony couldn't even control himself like this. Bruce just wanted to squeeze him, to feel the lack of give and make him groan because he'd guzzled himself so full that he was too sore to take it but he wouldn't abuse Tony, not to get off and especially not when he was like this. Like this he was vulnerable, so Bruce just gave him one more peck and then got back down between his legs. 

"Come on, you owe me for this. Underwear off," Tony whined, taking another deep breath and rubbing persistently over the curve of his belly. What was he getting out of all of this again?

Bruce licked around the rim of his belly button again. Right, that. That was what he was getting out of it. It was a sensation sexual enough that he wish he'd thought of it ten years ago, and it only reminded him that Bruce could do so much more with that tongue. 

"Keep going," was all Bruce was prepared to give up, and Tony reluctantly got the straw back in his mouth. The first sip was pleasant, a new taste even if the tingle of carbination down his throat was an uncomfortably familiar sensation. The break had given him room to breathe enough that he took another eager sip but he paused on the swallow, straw still poised between his lips as the soda gurgled down into him, reminding him that he was, indeed, overdoing it. He swallowed, shifting again. It was hard to get comfortable when he was this bloated, knowing that it would be a challenge just to sit up properly at this point but there was something determined in him today that said he had to finish the fifth bottle. He wanted to, so he kept sucking on that straw and ignored just how heavy he felt. 

It was once he had the bottle halfway to empty that finally pushed Bruce into something more. It'd been another inappropriately eager sip that'd left Tony wondering why the hell he'd pushed for it. His belly had audibly rippled as the soda tried to settle, a loud, gurgling noise moving through him and he could only hiss in a quick breath to try and settle himself. Bruce had practically shuddered, a soft growl of arousal muffled as he stuck his tongue right into Tony's belly button and licked it out, tip catching on the ridge before he bit at him softly and Tony whined. He knew Tony was as hard as he was because he could feel the other's cock jutting into his collarbone with how close they were. 

"Keep drinking," Bruce said even as he finally pulled back just enough to get at Tony's briefs, and it was hardly a suggestion. If Tony wanted this he _would_ keep drinking, and Bruce knew he wanted it. He wanted it so badly that Bruce felt his cock straining as he went for his waistband, yanking the fabric down to free him. Then he paused until Tony's relieved huff was cut off by more soda moving up that straw. He was pacing himself which was understandable, but that just meant Bruce had managed to sincerely push Tony Stark's boundaries and that just did such amazing things for him. 

There was no need to be too nice though. Instead of deciding to put his mouth where Tony wanted it the most, Bruce just wrapped a firm fist around his cock and gave him a squeeze, causing Tony to pause his drinking to moan.

"Bruce," he breathed, hand off of his belly to hold the straw so it wouldn't fall. Tony was breathing hard, hips nearly twitching but he didn't strain for it, the weight of his stomach keeping him cautiously still. 

"Drink." And Tony did, straw back in his mouth to take another sip. His reward was another squeeze before Bruce leaned back in to slick his tongue right back around Tony's belly button, cock still in his hand. Tony moaned around the straw, the sound of thick swallows keeping Bruce going as he started to fuck his tongue in and out while jerking Tony off so slowly and so gently that it was almost agonizing. Combined with the desperate sounds Tony was starting to make and it really could be confused with torture. 

The soft, labored grunts and breaths coming from Tony as he forced himself to keep drinking slowly but surely had Bruce so desperately wanting to reach down and rub himself through his pants but he didn't. He couldn't. Instead he bit at Tony again with enough force to draw a sharper noise from the other man, his free hand smoothing up the side of his protruding belly. Tony was taut to the touch, hard and stretched to his limits, and still drinking. God, he shouldn't have the room left for it. 

Gasping as he let the straw fall from his lips again, it seemed like he didn't.

"Banner--" Fingers pressed so gently against himself, he was cramping just enough to have his brows drawing in, refusing to wince but ready to throw in the towel. 

"You can. I've seen you do it, Tony. I want to see you do it again. Finish it off, and I'll finish you off." A remark that got Tony's lips curving up ever so slightly but he really wasn't sure he could. He had a quarter of the bottle left and he felt like he was going to burst, gurgling stomach pushed to its limits. He took another moment to breathe, Bruce flexing his hand around Tony's cock just to remind him what was at stake here. All he wanted to do was come, and it was with a pained grunt that he got that straw back in his mouth, but he did it. 

"That's it. Get every drop into you...Look at you, Tony. _Look_ at this." Bruce punctuated the word with his fingers gripping into the side of Tony's stomach, causing him to whine in the back of his throat as he swallowed another sip and then groaned weakly. It was too much, he was going to make himself sick, but he focused on how Bruce begun to plant lingering kisses along the widest circumference of him, still working him over with his hand. 

Every suck felt like work, belly cramping and distended. He felt like his throat was going to just close up on its own as the carbonation burned, the orange taste no longer any sort of pleasant as he forced himself to take in more and more, and then suddenly the soda stopped. He heard that airy sound that meant he'd hit the bottom and if he weren't stuffed past his limits he might have actually felt relief. 

Tony barely registered Bruce's pleased grunt before the other man was using his other hand to gently roll his balls and suddenly he was coming, too full to really enjoy the way his body tensed but it was that fullness that'd pushed him to climax in the first place. One hand scrunched up against the couch, the other squeezing into his stomach, he let himself go with a gasp, head falling back. The straw fell to sit on his chest, the last drip of soda soaking through his shirt but neither of them cared. Bruce continued to lick and kiss as Tony painted his chest with come, the sticky white clinging to his hair but they'd shower. Once Tony could move again. 

It took Tony a moment before he came back to himself, panting and not just because of how full he was this time. As arousal wore off though, he seemed to remember that the bloated feeling wasn't going to wear off with it and he whined as another cramp wracked his afterglow. 

"Bring me a bucket, I have to piss and I'm beached," was the first thing Tony mumbled, still dazed from orgasm but coherent enough to complain. Bruce just gave him a wry look that went unnoticed as Tony's gaze remained fixed on the backs of his eyelids. He'd have to give him time before they tried to move, but liquid would go through him a lot faster than food. Honestly, he should consider himself lucky that this was where Bruce's interests fell rather than cakes and pies. 

Wiping his hand off on Tony's rucked up t-shirt, Bruce pulled the fabric back down and marveled at the way it couldn't quite manage to hide the under-swell of Tony's belly. Beached as he may be, he was gorgeous like this and he may have gotten off, but Bruce certainly hadn't. He slid his palm along that curve, feeling the soft skin, appreciating the lack of give and the weight and then he pinched him gently, smiling at how Tony yelped softly and finally opened his eyes to glare. They could match each other scowl for scowl any day, but Tony tried his hardest anyway despite knowing he had no leg in that race. Bruce wouldn't give, which was what made all of this so much fun. 

"Consider that your motivation to sit up and try and get some of that gas out," was Bruce's retort as he came to sit beside Tony on the couch, turning to him and rubbing both palms gently over his belly again. The engineer's posture was enough to get Bruce fondly exasperated, if anyone was looking. He hid it well, but they both knew where his affections lay. He got one hand behind Tony's back, supporting the curve of him as the other went to rest over his stomach and he urged the other man up properly despite the groans of protest. 

Before Tony could even properly throw a perturbed response back, the shift in position plus Bruce pressing into his side had him feeling so abruptly nauseous that he hunched further forward, hands supporting his belly but his groan was almost immediately cut off by a long, wet belch. Oh yeah, he'd overdone it. 

" _Don't_ say anything--" Sounding out of breath, Tony missed Bruce's quirk of a smile as the other man managed to cut him off at just the right moment. "I need five minutes or that masterpiece on your chest is going to be the smallest mess I make today." 

"If you puke on my floor, you're cleaning it up." Sounding almost amused, Bruce urged Tony back against the couch then with his hand still on his belly so he could kiss him, tender enough not to overwhelm him in any way when he was still so full. 

"That's really not fair." Tony found it in him to reach up and thread his fingers into Bruce's hair, leaning into the welcome distraction. 

"And I really don't care." But he did care, Bruce really did. He cared about Tony, whenever that had happened. He cared about making sure he was comfortable here now just as much as he cared about making sure he got clean and making sure he got into bed tonight so that Bruce _could_ grant himself that long shower. It briefly crossed his mind to go grab Tony that bucket so he could run off and take it now, but with the way the other man was clinging to him already despite that comment and just how bloated Tony still was, he could spare some more time. After all, it was going to take awhile to convince Tony to do this again, so he'd take his wins where he could get them. Right here, and right now.


End file.
